1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel having transparent touch electrodes and transparent conductive lines respectively disposed within a viewing region and a peripheral region by using a single transparent conductive pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, mobile phones, GPS navigator system, personal digital, tablet PCs, assistants (PDA) and notebook PCs with touch functions have been wildly used in modern life. In the above-mentioned electronic products, the touch display devices can be obtained by integrating the original display function with the touch sensing function. Nowadays, an out-cell touch display panel, which includes a display panel and a touch panel adhered to each other, is one of the mainstream development in the field of the touch display devices. Generally, the touch panels can be mainly divided into two types according to their configurations, i.e. the glass/glass touch panels and the one glass solution (OGS) touch panels. In the OGS touch panel, since a touch sensing unit is formed on the cover glass directly, the total amount of glass substrate is reduced to provide a thinner and simplified structure.
In a traditional OGS touch panel, metal conductive lines are usually disposed in a peripheral region and may be used to electrically connect transparent touch electrodes within a viewing region. A black matrix is also disposed within the peripheral region as a light shielding material so that the metal conductive lines within the peripheral region can be shielded and the appearance of the touch panel can be improved. In addition, since the metal conductive lines and the transparent touch electrodes usually have different compositions and conductivity, the reliability of the touch panel is often negatively affected due to some electrical damages, such as electrostatic discharge, occurring in junctions between the metal conductive lines and the corresponding transparent touch electrodes. In another case, in order to show different color appearance in the peripheral region of the touch panel, a low light-shielding decoration layer is usually disposed within the peripheral region. However, since the low light-shielding decoration layer has low optical density and high light transmittance, the metal conductive lines within the peripheral region covered by the low light-shielding decoration layer can be usually seen by users, and the appearance of the touch panel will be severely affected consequently.